Materials
Various special materials, such as metals, silks, herbs, and various other organic and natural or magical components exist throughout Elideria, whether originating on Elideria itself or coming from one of the other planes. Certain materials possess such extreme powers and properties that they are outlawed, such as the shadowy metal Darksteel, while some materials are rare or sacred and can not be obtained easily, like Godsilver or Elderwood. Shadowweave As black as night and as smooth as silk, shadowweave is a common magical fabric, with subtle enchantments weaved into its string. Shadowweave originated from an ancient drow technique that involved harvesting the rare web strands from deep cave spiders that could camouflage themselves in the darkness of the Evershadow, but now most shadowweave is made with a silk-like fabric that is enchanted with fairly standard shadow magic. When shadowweave shifts and folds, it appears almost as fluid as liquid, and the fabric absorbs light. Shadowweave is most commonly used in the creation of armor made for stealthy individuals such as assassins and thieves, and is typically weaved into the cloaks of the Dark Rangers of Black Keep, the Shadow Horizon cult is also known to have used shadowweave extensively in their outfits. A yard of shadowweave generally costs 8 gp, although because of its creation process, as well as its uses, some tailors may hold higher prices based on availability of materials, access to the magic required to enchant it, and its overall legality. Leather Armor and Studded Leather Armor can be woven with shadowweave, costing the armor's base cost + 15 gp. Shadowweave armor grants the wearer with advantage on Stealth (Dexterity) checks made to hide. A standard cloak can also be woven with shadowweave, turning it into a Shadowweave Cloak, which costs 20 gp and grants the wearer with advantage on Stealth (Dexterity) checks made to hide. Bluesteel Mined from the mountains in the Spine of Yasun, bluesteel is, as its name suggests, a blue-tinted steel. Bluesteel gives off a faint hum when it's given quick motion, and its edge is sharper than any other steel. Originally thought to be a magic metal by the hill dwarf clans that mined it, bluesteel was treated as a rare and valued resource, but when its true nature was discovered and it was learned that the metal was in fact quite common, many blacksmiths bought it to hone into weapons for great warriors and knights. Bluesteel is typically forged into bladed weapons, such as swords, axes, and spears, to properly utilize its extremely sharp edge. Bluesteel, in addition to being extremely durable, also possesses the ability to sustain intense levels of heat without warping or melting, though this makes it more difficult to work with. Weapons or ammunition that deal slashing or piercing damage can be made from bluesteel. A bluesteel weapon or 10 pieces of ammunition made from bluesteel costs the weapon or ammunition's base cost + 40 gp. Bluesteel weapons or ammunition deal an additional 1d6 damage of the weapon's damage type. Bluesteel can also be forged into expensive Bluesteel Plate Armor, which costs 2,500 gp, has an AC of 20, and provides the wearer with resistance to fire damage. Such a piece of armor is valued by Asharan Watchers and adventurers who seek to travel close to the Molten Pinnacle, or even in the Elemental Plane of Fire. Darksteel Black as the night and tinged with streaks of purple, darksteel is a rare and powerful metal that is as light as air and radiates an energy of pure darkness. Forged from the purest of shadow's essence, whether from the Evershadow or the Elemental Plane of Darkness, darksteel is valued by assassins and blade artists who require a weapon that can be easily manipulated, or an armor that does not wear them down. Not only is it light and resilient, darksteel also possesses a necrotic, magical energy that courses through it, making it especially deadly when crafted into a weapon. The process of obtaining, creating, and maintaining darksteel is a secret closely guarded by a select few cultures and empires, such as the drow and the denizens of the Seven Hells. The first step in being able to even properly handle raw darksteel without suffering any of its ill effects is to have a heart of darkness or an evil soul, and that fact alone has driven many deities and other holy entities to seek out and destroy every trace of darksteel they can find. Darksteel weapons, regardless of their nature or build, are considered finesse weapons and weigh half their normal weight. All darksteel weapons deal an additional 2d6 necrotic damage, and on a critical hit, the wielder restores a number of hit points equal to the necrotic damage dealt. Because of the rarity and the difficulty in obtaining darksteel, as well as the negative attention one might receive from having such a weapon in their possession, the weapons can not be bought or sold as normal, and even in places where they are normally recognized, sellers bend the prices to their own whim. Darksteel can be crafted into any sort of heavy armor. Heavy armor crafted from darksteel does not impose disadvantage on Stealth (Dexterity) checks, no longer imposes a reduction in speed for having a low Strength score, weighs half their normal weight, and the wearer can add their Dexterity modifier to a maximum of 2 to their AC. Farinium Farinium is a bright metal that glows a brilliant chromatic light, shining all of the colors of the rainbow as light moves across it. Farinium is nearly natural, appearing only in crystalline structures near planar rifts, and so it has a particular rarity and believed scarcity. Farinium is formed almost instantaneously as a residue left over from a planar rift opening, causing stone to slowly turn into Farinium through transmutation. Former rift locations can be denoted by any Farinium veins that may still be present. Anything made from Farinium, whether it's an item, object, weapon, armor, or even an entire building, may be used as a spellcasting focus if the spellcaster spends a day in the presence of the focus (at least within 30 feet of it). A spell cast with a Farinium spellcasting focus that can be cast at higher levels is considered one spell slot level higher than what it was cast at. A slashing or piercing weapon or a piece of ammunition made from Farinium functions similarly to a silvered weapon or a silvered piece of ammunition, except that it deals force damage in addition to its normal damage type. A critical hit with a Farinium weapon also deals an additional 3d6 force damage to the target. Medium and heavy armors (with the exception of Hide Armor) can be reinforced with Farinium, which grants the wearer with resistance to force damage. Since Farinium is a unique and delicate material in its raw form, it requires a certain kind of specialist to harvest and craft any sort of item from it. Finding such a specialist should be a quest on its own, as they would be the ones to know the proper amount of Farinium required to make a desired item, would know the proper methods of harvesting Farinium without damaging it, would know the methods in which Farinium is reinforced, and would likely have reasonable prices for their efforts. If raw Farinium is damaged, it explodes in a violent rush of arcane energies. Each creature within 60 feet of the explosion must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d6 force damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful save. The Farinium is then destroyed by the explosion, and the explosion has the chance to cause other nearby veins of Farinium to explode, often creating a chain reaction. Ember Iron Dark gray and speckled with molten orange flecks, ember iron is mined directly from the Molten Pinnacle and the Nassenwyr Range, imbued with the essence of fire. It is a favored metal among the Nassenwyr dwarves, and is often incorporated into their armor alongside gold. Armors made from ember iron grant the wearer with resistance against fire damage. A shield made from or reinforced with ember iron can grant the wielder with resistance from incoming fire damage if they use their reaction to block with the shield. A single five pound ingot of ember iron costs roughly 50 gp, and it takes four ingots to craft a shield. A specialty among the Nassenwyr mountain dwarves is what they call the Ember Bomb, which is a hand-sized bomb made from ember iron and packed with gunpowder, alchemist's fire, and ember iron dust. You can light the fuse and throw the bomb as an action, choosing a space (occupied or unoccupied) within 30 feet of you, the bomb explodes in a 10-foot radius sphere when it lands. Each creature caught in the blast radius must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC 14), taking 6d6 fire damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful save. A creature that failed its save and was in the same space that the bomb landed in takes 12d6 fire damage instead. Any flammable objects not being worn or carried that are caught in the blast radius immediately ignite. Because of the craftsmanship that goes into producing such an explosive, they are rarely ever carried by the average adventurer, being favored by Nassenwyr soldiers, and as such are only typically found in Nassenwyr. If one is lucky enough to find someone selling ember bombs, they could expect to pay a median of 100 gp for a single bomb. Lunarshard A magnificently dark blue crystal, lunarshard is an intensely magical and divine gemstone found deep within the Shrouded Peaks, Okashi Mountains, and the Jagged Range, particularly favored by high elves for jewelry and arcane implements, rarely crafted into elegant blades. Lucidium A deep purple metal flecked with white specks to appear like starlight. This metal is said to contain the very essence of dreams. Astral Cloth Shimmering like starlight, astral cloth is a thin, translucent fabric with extraordinarily powerful magical capabilities, used to craft the finest of magical robes. Godsilver A metal of pure shining white, godsilver is a divine metal forged from pure light energy exclusive to Celestia, and is usually used in the creation of weapons for deities of good to gift to their followers. Moonsilk A deep blue cloth with silvery sparkles speckled about it, moonsilk is weaved from magical threads in the Fey, and is purely sylvan in its qualities. Elderwood A dark, gold-streaked wood, elderwood comes from the trees of the Elderwood forest, which is also known as the Tel'amiran Forest. Elderwood is sacred among druids, and it is entirely forbidden to use elderwood in the crafting of magic items, weapons, or armors, even from fallen trees or limbs, but that never stops those seeking to wield the ancient powers of the elderwood. Black Powder (Gunpowder) An combustible powder used in the creation of explosives and firearms.